Ultimate Ritual: The Hell's Downpour
by Meron Hibiki
Summary: My first fanfic! In this one, Miku recieves a very strange letter, which leads our heroes back to Himuro Mansion, where they're about to face their greatest challenge and horrors yet.
1. Chapter 1

Our story starts from the ending of fatal frame 3…

**Chapter 1- end and new beginning**

After Rei depart from Yuu for the last time, she wakes up and start crying like always…

Suddenly, an inhuman scream is heard from outside the room.

"What now?" she screams and run outside excitedly.

Right on the same time, Miku is also coming out of her room, and their eyes meet. They run and hug each other, shedding tears.

"I'm so glad that you're safe. Thank you, Rei.."

"Miku.. I couldn't do this without you, I need to thank you.."

"oooo… but wait, why did you scream like someone put a hamster in your ?"

"Me! I thought it might be you.."

Then, once again the scream is heard.

Rei got her camera obscura and went downstairs with Miku, ready for whatever may happen.

A horrible smell is clouding her sense.. she knew that smell.

On the living room, Kei is running after Ruri, trying to hit him with one of his books.

"What are you doing!" Rei scream at him angrily.

"The stupid cat thought I'm a toilet while I was sleeping! And under my t-shirt yet!"

"I knew that smell was familiar…"

"Wait," says kei, "so we're all… all right?"

"Yes! Thank lord kami!" says miku.

"Good. That topless woman just didn't stop asking me if the tattoos make her look fat."

Everybody laugh, Even Ruri, thinking to himself: wait 'till you'll open your bag.."

After 6 months…

Miku's having nightmares about Himuro again..

On the morning, Rei shouts when she see a creepy ghostly hand put an envelope through the door.

"Miku, you got mail!"

"On Sunday?"

Miku read the letter, and drop it shocked.

Rei start asking questions, but Miku just glare at the window and start humming some kind of music.

"Miku, Did you got fued up again?"

Rei picks-up the letter, and get a shock herself.

"Dear Miku,

I'm sorry I couldn't speak back then, on the last passage.

There was still some kind of voice barrier.

I guess you were terrified.. and worrying.

I worry about you too. I'm also the one who pushed you back to Himuro in your dreams.

I've tried to tell you something, but my message was twisted because of that darn manor of sleep, and that tattoo maiden.

Anyway, Miku, Please come back, To Himuro mansion.

Something BIG is going to happen in the gate to the malice, and the time runs down. Please, hurry, and take the camera obscure with you, you'll need it.

Take care,

You loving brother,

Mafuyu"

"Miku…" Rei steps toward the crying Miku.

"Rei… I can feel it... my brother's soul.. Something unspeakable is going to happen. I'm not sure I can do it."

"Miku.. Whatever it is, stop crying. I'll go with you!"

"Will you?"

"of course… she says with a soft voice, still not aware of what horrible adventure is waiting for them...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Off to Himuro**

"Let's see..." said Rei, "we have sushi, sandwiches, falafel and some fish-cheese cake."

"Good" Miku smiled slightly, "the last time I've been to Himuro, all I had to eat was that yucky herbal medicine."

"You tell me!" said Mio, behind her, "I thought that Kusabi was some kind of #$!# pastry and in the end it was just a #$! Stupid ghost!"

"Please excuse my niece…" said kei blushing, "she's now at the anger phase of her healing from the trauma. I don't like it either but its better than the depression she had before ."

"But isn't the anger phase comes before the depression?" asked Rei.

"Well.. everything about Mio is upside down."

"You know… I CAN HEAR YOU!" shouted Mio in poor Kei's ears.

"So we're all set," Miku took her little bag on her shoulder, "let's go now. This is no time for arguing!"

"I'm sorry, you're right. I know how much you worry about him.." said Rei, and took the food bag in her hands.

"Right you are. It's time to save the world again!" kei took his tool-kit.

"Would you stop acting like some kind of $& hero!"

"Mio, you'll stay here and take care of the house and Ruri, like we told you, ok?"

"Well.. I'll take it. BUT IM NOT GONNA BRUSH HIS $#$$ FURR!"

"Ok…. Are you sure its ok, kei?." Asked Rei.

"Don't worry, we've talked with the neighbors to keep an eye on her, remember?"

"Yes… but do you think she'll get along with Ruri?"

"I'm sure of it. Pets have very calming effect on her.."

"Oh.. I'm relieved."

"In the worst case," Kei thought, "the stupid cat will pay for what he did to me back then! My bag still smells from it…!"

On the ride, Rei and kei drove in shifts.

Miku also wanted to help on the way, but after she finished drawing a map, she fell into a long sleep.

"Kei, I'm really worried.."

"I've already told you, the cat will be fine."

"I'm talking about Miku! She's trying to be strong but something makes her weak. It's all a blurry story again.. and who knows what we may face this time. I'm not sure we can fight and support Miku in the same time, and that's makes me worry…do you know what I mean?.. Kei..?"

Kei was snoring on the wheel..

"KEI!" she screamed and took the wheel in her hand, and noticed they were about to crash into a woman with really long hair.

"WATCH OUT!" she told her and stopped the car on the last second.

But then the woman disappear, and Miku woke up frightened.

"Rei, w-what's happening?"

"I don't know.. but we've almost had a road kill."

Suddenly, there was a noise of raindrops hitting the roof of the car, but there was no rain…

"I think its time to get out!" panicked Miku, and then all three of them went out on the same time.

The rain sound continued, and it filled the whole atmosphere.

"It's six miles away, but we'll have to get there on our own feet." Said the weakened Miku.

"Is the energy really that negative?" asked Kei.

"No.. it's just that all the parking lots around cost money and I will not be ripped off again!"

"if you say so…"

So, Rei and Kei, with Miku on his back, walked all the way to the mansion.

The local villagers closed all the doors when they saw them coming.

Sometimes, they could hear them whispering: "poor, dammed people… the hell downpour is coming.

"What is that hell Downpour?" asked Rei. "I don't like the sound of it.."

"Me too. But I wonder.. even with that sound of the rain, the skies are so clear, and the grass is beautiful.." Kei talked as he gaze on the lovely view.

Finally, by sunset, they made it.

The rain sound stopped, and Miku could walk on her feet again.

"Mafuyu…"

"We're here buddy, don't worry." Said kei

"So this is where it all begins.." said Rei, while they go inside.

Meanwhile, Mio had stole all the neighborhood's pets , and made Rei's house into an illegal animal shelter. "You know what Ruri sweetie? I'll bet those bunch of &$ morons are already there, making some # heroic catchy statements!"

"Why do I always end up with these people?" thought Ruri, "It's because I'm black, right?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Blast From The Past**

Himuro mansion was just as spooky as always.

"Oh look! A saving point!" Kei was happy, since he had no camera on him this time. But when he touched it, a very dark miasma filled the air.

"Kei! I told you the bean-sandwich was out of date!" said Rei.

"It's not me!".

"You have come..." a creepy woman voice came from inside the saving point lantern. "I've waited for so long.. with this saving data.. waiting… JUST FOR YOU!"

Then, a horribly strong wind pushed them all into the rope hallway, and there they were trapped by the ropes, hanging them between sky and earth.

Rei and Kei tried to free themselves, but Miku Was stunned.

"That voice.. it can't be… its just can't be...".

"That's my line!" shouted kei, and then the ropes fell with our heroes.

"The door is stuck! We'll have to go on.." said Rei.

As the approached the mirror, Kei couldn't help noticing something reflecting light.

"I-It's a Camera Obscura!"

"It's the same camera I broke.." miku was surprised, "Did someone fix it?"

"Perhaps someone been here?" suggested rei.

"As far as I remember, when I left… There were only two.. The brother that I left.. and the one I left him with…"

"What are you talking about?"

"I can't even say her name.." Miku started to cry.

Suddenly, a Clock ticking was heard.

A shadowy figure came from the other side..with very long hair.. and a white kimono with many ropes stringing up from it.

"So long.. I was waiting…"

"But.. But.. I lifted the curse! You said you'll keep the gates close!" shouted miku.

It didn't stop her…

The gang panicked and came into the kimono room.

"Kirie!" a voice of a male was heard.

"Mafuyu! Its him!" Miku wanted to go out, but Rei stopped her.

"Don't! It might be a trap. Kirie.. that's the name right?"

Miku nod her head in silent agreement.

"She was the rope shrine maiden who wanted to live.. and thus brought the Calamity." Kei was reading from one of his books.

"I just found some new pieces of information on the ground that lead to something. Look at this:

-Tamari's diary 5-

Dear Diary.

Today I've lost any sense I had of good and bad.

This is after I hadn't wrote anything lately, so I'll tell you everything from the beginning, about 6 months ago..

I saw Kirie's sad face, looking from the window at that handsome boy.

She longed to be with him. She told me, as the one who brings her food, that she must see him again.

I just couldn't help but let them meet.

She looked so happy with him. Why is the Himuro family master is so angry? The poor girl is going to die.. At least they can let her feel human for a while.

But he always said that the gates must be sealed with the must-do strangling ritual commands. Or else The Calamity will come, and the malice shall fill the world.

Its just not right. There must be some way to seal the gate without giving up neither love nor life.

I've conducted a large research, and went through all the island.

My answer was at an ancient shrine, where a very old and sad priest told me there's one way to seal the gate forever. But if it is to fail, something much more deadly than the Calamity shall occur.

Its called "The Hell's Downpour Ritual", and I thought I could do it.

But I didn't even get the chance. When I came back' the young man was already murdered. I looked at Kirie's sad face, and at the master's strict expression. Kirie told me it's not at my fault. But I'm not sure.

I don't know anything anymore. Dear diary, what have I done? On the day of the calamity, Should I go to heaven or hell?

-End of Tamari's diary 5-

'The hell downpour.. that was the thing the villagers murmured. I never heard of it. Perhaps we can find something that will tell us." said detective Kei.

"Wait.. this means that the lover is essential for the ritual.. so how are we connected to all this?" asked Rei.

"Well. Its not me this time! I had enough!"

"Mafuyu! Maybe he's involved!" Miku thought loudly.

"heeree youu arrrre…." Said another creepy voice.

But it wasn't the sound of Kirie this time.. it was a girl's voice accompanied with insane laughter.

"This laugh, Mio told me about this…" whispered kei, as they move quietly outside, to the Cherry Atrium.

"Mafuyu should be in the hell's gate. Lets get there fast.." said miku, conquering her fear.

They ran toward the moon shrine, but before them, the laughing girl appeared.

"youuu won't escape, never! Haahahahaa!"

Then, All the naked cherry trees around started blooming with crimson butterflies, who flew all over the place.

Kei knew what was it about.

"Miku! Go to Mafuyu and find out what is going on.. we'll take care of this.."

Rei wasn't so eager.. she wanted to help Kei but was too afraid to leave Miku alone.

"I'll be all right Rei. He's near, I know this."

Before Rei even had a chance to reply, the crazy girl had started dashing toward her.

She was pulled back by a quick shot.

"Take care miku!" she screamed while miku ran into the moon shrine.

"HURRY!" Mafuyu rushed her.

"I'm coming!"

She was moving as fast as she could, until a new vision hit her.

Here again she was watching Kirie carried away to fulfill her duty, but this time she noticed a young girl glaring at her.

"Tamari?"

The girl' thought to be Tamari, tried to get close to Kirie, but when their face met, one of the priests took her to the back line.

But she was smiling, quite an insane smile.

Only then Miku had noticed Kirie had a ring on her finger, that wasn't there before.

"The hell's downpour.. YOU CAN'T DO THIS NOW!"

The girl's voice turned monstrous, and black miasma covered the all place.

So.. Miku ran like crazy, until she saw a glow near the holy mirror.

"Mafuyu!"

It was him all right. And when she reached the glow she was safe..

"Miku! I'm so glad you made it!" he said and tried to hug her, but his hands came through her.

"You feel so cold…" tears came down her eyes.

"I'm sorry miku.. you already know that now I'm a part of another world. But you will always stay a part of my world, so I've sent you invitation."

"Ha? To what?"

"Well, my wedding of course!"

"WHAT?"

Meanwhile, Mio was in troubles.

The neighbors came to check on her a lot, and each time she had to hide all the cats and dogs she took.

One of them was a boy about her age. So one time he came alone, to see if she's ok. He felt really bad for her.. "poor girl. So cute but so crazy."

The doorbell rang..

"Ruri! To the positions!" Mio called all the animals to the upper rooms and shut the doors.

"Hello" Mio greeted him.

"Hi.. are you all right? You look worried.."

"Its nothing.."

"Say.. you're not from this town are you?"

"umm.. No"

"Then, why won't you let me show you this city? There are a lot of great places.."

"Are you hitting on me?" she blushed.

"Um.. Well.. I just want to get to know you."

"I DON'T NEED YOUR PITY YOU #!#!" she screamed and shut the door on his face.

"Wait!" he said, "open the door! I meant what I say, there's nothing to pity, I fell that under all that anger there's a beautiful person."

"SHUT UP! I..I… I'll unleash Ruri on you!"

"What are you so angry about anyway?"

"I.. I.." she murmured and then bowed on he knees, crying.

The boy opened the door with a key, that Rei gave him. She thought he's the only neighbor she can trust it with.

And he was worth it. When he saw Mio, he immediately gave her a glass of water, and tried to calm her.

After an hour, Mio felt more relaxed, but she was really tired.

"Thank you," she said, "You know what? You forgot to tell me your first name."

"You're right. My name's Itsuki. Seijiro Itsuki."

Mio looked confused.

"ooooooooo" thought Ruri, "perhaps now she'll be busy with him and stop running after me all day."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Invitation**

You're getting married?" shouted Miku.

"Yep. You already know my fiancée. Come Kirie, don't be shy now."

Kirie stepped forward, dressed in a beautiful wedding dress.

"I wanted Kei to be my best man, and you to give us your blessing."

"Mafuyu, that's the strangest moment of my life… but wait," she turned to kirie, "we saw the malice-kirie back in the rope hallway. Was it really you?"

"No.. The malice will never take hold of me again.. not as long I have my love besides me."

(Kirie kiss Mafuyu).

"Oh my kami.. well, if it wasn't you, who was it? What's going on?"

"I'll explain." Said kirie, "Its all my fault…"

Back in the atrium, Kei and Rei were going out of film and health in their battle.

"There's no choice, I'll use my strongest film on the Fatal Frame chance." Thought Rei, and did it. But instead of bouncing back, the Sae-like ghost laughed even louder.

"Pain! a world of pain! THIS IS MY PAIN!"

Her arms stretched with squeaking sound, and a very familiar tattoo appeared on her body.

From her long hair, a mass of tormented ghosts appeared on her sides, and ropes all over..

"Come on.. a concept fusion? How pathetic!" thought kei.

"Let's get the heck out of here!" Rei took his hand and ran to the moon shrine.

On that moment' the moon light filled the room, and somehow it repelled the creepy ghost.

"YOuuu can't hide from the DARkNESS.."

"Kei, We don't have much time… the moon will move soon.. What will we do?"

"I don't know ..guess we'll have to go to the gate."

"There's a barrier.. and the only clue are these a few papers...

" Let me see that!

Tamari's Diary 6-

Dear diary,

It well may be the last time I write to you..

In a few minutes the ritual is about to start.

Poor kirie.. I don't want to see it!

I had an idea. It appears crazy at first but I feel it worth a chance.

The Hell Downpour is a ceremony that requires the souls of two lovers. Kirie told me that she knew something happened to him, because a part of him, that is a part of her, told her that.

What if I can use that part of him as a substitute?

I'll try it. The ritual is doomed anyway. But what will be the price?

When I asked the priest who knew the secret, he looked at me with tearing eyes, and said I'm too pure to let it happen.

A lot of people are going to die today..

Because of me..

I deserve hell..

But not kirie. I want to see her finding a new love.

So.. this is my final fight over my soul.

As my pain is my strength.

Goodbye dear diary,

Sincerely,

Tamari Himuro.

End of Tamari's diary 6-

"Let it rain…" a young friendly voice was heard.

It belonged to a ghost of a young girl which was pointing down the well..

That made the barrier go away, and the paper went on flames.

"Ouch!" Kei screamed as he dropped it.

"Look! Its saying something!" Rei pointed down the floor

-Fire Writings-

(written in a shaky hand)

Wrong is right… hell is right….

And death is my gift to this world.

Yes…the ritual failed. but I wasn't touched by the malice,

We became one!

I am the one who possessed the Himuro family master.

I'm the power that was sealed by the crimson sacrifice

And I am the barer of all the suffering that human throw away.

Kirie.. I'm sorry, you must suffer as well.

But I'll let your purity run away in other form…

As long as we're together, its ok.

Its Just us, in the sea of endless sorrow, grief, and pain."

-end of writing-

It took them a minute to understand what all this meant..

"The malice itself!" they both shouted, and climbed down the ladder.

"So," asked Miku, "If Tamari was sealed after you performed the ritual, how did she come back?"

"Well.. its kinda funny story.. ha ha." The couple giggled.

"you see, Kirie and I made a list of guests for our wedding. Kirie didn't had anyone to invite, since they all went to the other side.."

"And few days later, "Kirie continued, "I've heard Tamari's voice calling me from the other side of the gate. I didn't know what had happened to her back then.

She told me she's trapped, that she got there by mistake, and that she wants to be beside me..

So I opened the gate just enough to get her out.."

"That's not funny… that's just stupid And dangerous!"

"um.. I guess you're right. "Mafuyu said nervously.

"Anyway…" continued the insulted Kirie," she tried to destroy the holy mirror.

Fortunately, My dearest just came back from a stroll, and our combined love protected the holly mirror. It still does. If the mirror will brake, the malice will spread to the entire world!"

"So how are we supposed to stop her? I mean, the mirror is here. What's missing?"

"There's something Tamari gave me before the Calamity.." Kirie showed her ring.

"It meant for a ceremony called "The Hell Downpour".

"How do you do that?"

"Well.. its pretty simple, we just need to get married, and the the pure inner light of love shall diminish the evil."

"Mafuyu.. when the wall collapsed back then, are you sure it didn't hit your head?"

"Yes Miku. Believe me, it really is that catchy and simple."

Miku!" Rei and Kei finally made it.

"Mafuyu! Long time no see. Who's the girl?"

"Miku," said Rei, "I think its time..

"You're right. I'll tell you everything….

Blah blah blah blah……….

"So now.." concluded Mafuyu, "The malice, with the identity of Tamari, wants to spread.

We can seal her back by changing pure vows of marriage."

"Man, I'm really happy for you.." said Kei, "but who will marry you?"

"We have another haunted house in the neighborhood, and there's a ghost rabbi named Na'hman and he said he'll be more than happy to marry us."

" A rabbi?" miku was surprised "But you're not even Jewish!"

"It's never too late to convert ha ha" they giggled.

"Miku ,your brother's really strange" said Rei.

"He wasn't like that before.."

"Kei, can you go get Rabbi Na'hman for us? He's on the manor to the left.."

"It's kind of a problem.. Tamari is out there and we can't move.."

"Oh bummer…"

"Iaam riiight Heeree…"said the not-so-lovely voice behind him.

"What is that….?" Miku was shocked when she saw the freaky fusion.

"Kei, bring the rabbi here. We must do the ceremony fast!" said rei, "We'll take care of it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Go!"

"OK. I'll come back fast!" He ran like crazy.

"Yeess.. go.. I'd LOve to see your face whEN you come back.. Annd see Alll Your DeaaD friends.."

"Don't be so happy Tamari, I still have my zero film and the infinity function!" said miku.

"IdioTs.. You CaNNot DefeAt ME.! But jUst to maKe Sure.."

The black miasma filled the air.. and Miku had began panting on the floor.

"Hang on!" Mafuyu and Rei came to help her, but were pushed back by some force.

The miasma almost disappeared from the air.. just giving a chill of darkness flashes here and there.

"Miku…?" Rei was terrified.

"It is not my sister right now." said Mafuyu.

"It?"

Miku's body got up slowly, as a kimono, made from miasma, emerge from the gate and covers her body. A crimson rope close tight on her belly, and she starts to cry..

"Tamari.." Kirie knew what happening. Because Tamari possessed Miku with all the malice, she could feel human feelings again, on top of the eternal hellish pain. That overwhelmed her.

Malice-Miku looked strait to Rei in the Eyes.

Rei could see the mixed emotions on her pale tattooed face.

"Miku! Fight it!"

"Tamari, stop this. If you really care for me stop this!" shouted Kirie.

"Itt wOn't Stopp, UnTil tHe end.. This world.. full Of Real Pain, And Illusions Of hAPpiness.. I CANT STAND IT ANYMORE!"

Rotten bloody hands had began to come out of the kimono.. and a strange skeleton appeared above her head.

Mafuyu and Kirie watched it with amazement, helplessly.

They couldn't do much because they had to hold hands to protect the holly mirror.

"I like what she did with the hands." Said kirie.

Mafuyu gave her an angry look.

"What?"

Rei got the camera ready with full capability, And looked for the right opportunity.

An evil grin appeared on Miku's face. Instead of attacking directly, she hit the wall above, and made parts of the sealing crush.

Rei dodged quickly, and stepped on the fallen pieces.

"Soo yOu Have Some SkIll after aLL..But eVEn So.."

The rock she stood floated in the air, and turned upside down.

Rei Knew that she'll try to throw the rock at her. "I must take my chance.."

On the second she hit the ground, she rolled, stood up and took a picture.

It was a fatal frame, so, our hero took more and more, and made unbelievable 12 hits combo!

"Wow! You're good!" Mafuyu was shocked.

"Was that enough?" Rei huffed, trying to see Miku behind all the dust and rocks.

".. iDioTs.." a malicious voice whispered.

Miku's body has risen from under a pile of stones. She had many injuries.

"This bOdy.. Is juSt My toOl...Even If it Dies.. I CAN sTill cOntrol It.."

"Oh no." Rei didn't know what to do next. Even if she can defeat Tamari, it will probably cost Miku's life..

In the city, Mio had difficulties of her own..

That boy's name was Itsuki. He even looked like the one from the village.

He was really kind as well, when he carried her to bed, covered her with a blanket and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

She really needed to talk to someone about this..

So she forced poor Ruri to have a tea ceremony with her and she told him everything she feels.

"So, Ruri, you sure you won't fell lonely if I'll go out with him tomorrow?"

"Meow"(means "what do you want from me?)

"I'll take that as a yes"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Rei VS Malice-Miku**

Kei kept running like crazy to the haunted manor.

This one was quite modest, only 50 rooms compared to the 150 rooms of Himuro mansion.

In the center of the house, the fire place was still lightened.

"H-hello? Is there a rabbi Na'hman here?" Kei felt really weird.

Suddenly, a squeaky sound was heard from the kitchen next.

Kei approached it slowly, feeling nervous for not having any camera.

In there he saw a very clean polished floor, and a big pot standing on top of the stove.

Suddenly, the water in the pot started to boil. without any fire. and it made Kei walk backward..

Some prayer in Hebrew was whispered in the air, while big hot matzo-balls arose from the pot and shot, aimed at poor Kei.

He used his hiding skills but he still got some hits.

So he ran upstairs, looking for some bat to push these things back.

There he found… tam-tam-tam… a camera obscure! With a label who said "Kosher" on it.

So he went back and detected the ghost.

"Get out of my house you goi!" he screamed on him.

"Wait you jerk! I've come for Mafuyu and Kirie! Something horrible is going to happen in Himuro Mansion!"

"Ah! So why didn't you say so? Instead of spreading bread after I cleaned for Passover!"

"WHAT? I did not!"

"There's a hole in your backpack!"

There really was, and all the sandwiches were squashed on the floor.

"Oh no! Now I'll have to eat Herbal medicines!" this horror was unspeakable..

Meanwhile, Rei had dodging problems of herself. In the reality and in her heart.

She felt really high anxiety, and she didn't know how to stop it yet.

Miku got more amore monstrous in front of her eyes during the battle.

Rei had successfully catch each shutter chance and fatal frame there was, whenever Miku approached her, sneaked on her back or throwing stones and ghost at her.

"I need to get Tamari out of her.. but how?"

Malice-Miku started to laugh. "There's oNe AdVanTage In hUman fOrms.I cAN fEEl yOu now, Throgh MiKu's heart.. Your pAin, mixed wIth yOur iLLusiOns of love.. YoU aRe a peRFect eXample fOR tHe unNecessAry sUfferinGs of tHis WorLd. I am oFferinG yoU and tHis World the FreeDom of Pure pAIn.. You wanT to dIe, dOn't yoU?"

"Stop talking this crap!" Rei tried hard not to cry, "you're the one who doesn't understand anything! The humane Tamari is connected to you, if you really ARE the malice. And she felt love, she cared too much. And what she did was stupid but people do stupid things because they have emotions like love! Even if all our emotions are nothing but illusions.. illusions are still a part of reality. Without it you couldn't exist, too."

Mafuyu and Kirie wondered where there's popcorn when you need it.

Malice-Miku started too feel anxious herself.

"MY PAIN.. FEED ITSELF! FEEDS ME! I DON'T NEED ANYTHING BUT PAIN! FOR ME, YOU AND EVERYBODY ELSE!" she screamed in fury, and the ground was cracking under their feet.

The bloody hand around Miku disappeared, and came out randomly from within the cracks, trying to catch Rei.

It was almost impossible to dodge them while there's earthquake.

One of them grabbed her leg, and then she quickly repelled it with a snap-shot.

Then she noticed something, all the good film had run out, and only type 20 film was left.

"How? What happened to the Infinity function?" she thought, "it means I can't afford shooting those hands.."

"FinaLLy yoU noticed.. mY sPeCial DoWnGrading touCh.. tHe fEel of dEspeRation.. Soo Deep…"

Rei decided to keep maneuvering until she'll figure something out. But in the end.. the bloody hands formed around her in floating circle. She tried to crouch but the hands got her, and pulled her by force to the ground. They just kept pulling her more and more, until it almost broke her back..

"I'll sEt yoU fRee.."

Kei and Rabbi Na'hman made it quite fast to Himuro.

When they made it to the moon shrine , they got a very scary welcome from a young girl ghost.

"Good, you made it."

"Wait.. I saw you before. In chapter 4.." remembered Kei.

"Tamari-chan!" The rabbi was very surprised.

"Great Rabbi Na'hman! You're here to perform the ritual?"

"What? You know each other?"

"Oh yes.." said the Rabbi, "When I was alive, Tamari was a very smart student of mine. She was always very interested in religions, rituals and ceremonies."

"There's no time to talk! My other self is in there!"

"Other? You mean you're like Kirie used to be?" asked Kei.

"Not exactly.. I'll tell you everything later.. now go!"

"Ok but I don't understand, If you are.."

"GO!"

"Ok ok…sheesh"

Mafuyu and Kirie watched Rei helplessly trying to reach the camera button to release herself.

"I wAnt to kNow.." said malicious-Miku "hOw Does tHis Feel.. to dIe.. tEll me.."

The choking hand was removed, but the others still pulled her.

"My pain.. Reminds me I'm alive.." she whispered after she coughed.

"Soon tHat pAin will be oVer.."

"You just don't get it.. the reason I wanted to die is because I didn't had the courage to live without Yuu.. But then I understood something.. life are so precious. I can still do so much..

You are just a stupid coward Tamari. You gave up any hope to be happy, so what did you expect?"

Suddenly, there was silence.

The hands around Rei disappeared. She hoped her speech will get to Tamari, and make her weak for a second.

Miku's face were hidden by some barrier, and tears were hitting the floor.

"Something is changing inside her.." Mafuyu watched carefully his sister's body get even more twisted.

Her face turned even paler, and small rivers of blood ran down her head,

"Tamari…no! Don't kill her!"

"Rei, you can still do it!" said Mafuyu.

Rei knew she don't have many choices.. she took a shot, and then miku's just disappeared from the eye.

"What? She can't just disappear as human.."

"Up there!" Kirie pointed to the hole in the sealing.

Miku was floating in the air, and a circle of girl's ghosts danced around her, laughing. They all looked the same, like the girl from the moon shrine.

"A lot of Tamaris? what is all this?" Kirie asked aloud.

"ThEse aRe.. My fLoaTing MemOries.. after I bEcame tHe mAlice.. I cOuldn't hOld to tHeSe FalSe iLLusions oF life pUrity.. So nOw theY hAve lIfe of tHeir oWn.. aNd.. that's why.." her voice changed to normal for a second, "that's why you're wrong. I didn't give up. I didn't choose death over life.. I chose life and I GOT DEATH!..." her voice turned monstrous again "YOU SEE? THERE IS NO CHOICE!" the memories around her disappeared, and instead a shower of aiming shadow balls shot toward Rei.

She couldn't maneuver any more, so she had to take rapid pictures, so soon she was out of film..

Tamari gathered her strength, and made another shower of shadow balls.

"I'm sorry ,Miku, everybody..", said Rei, feeling the end, but just in time, a snap-shot sound was heard.

"Kei! Rabbi! Good timing!" Mafuyu was glad.

"I learned this heroic catchy acting from you!" Kei smiled.

"Kei. Help her.." Rei whispered to him, and then passed out from fatigue.

"Rei!"

"sO.. do yoU wIsh to dIe as wEll?"

"Just try it!"

"Kei! You must be careful! Miku's life force is very low now. So don't push her body too much!" screamed Mafuyu.

"OK!"

Malice-Miku started with her basic strategy of uprising rocks and direct attacking. Kei got her shutter chances but was inflicting, as always, only a bit of damage.

Mafuyu and Kirie hold their mouth not to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing..he.. its just that I didn't know you're so.."

"Lame.." Kirie completed him.

"What! Here I am doing my best to save the world, and this is what I get?"

"Don't get me wrong Kei, I do appreciate it but.."

"a puppy is more harmful than you!" Kirie completed him again and they let out their laughter. Even Rabbi Na'hman joined them.

Kei was really pissed of.

"hEy.. I'm stiLL hEre!" Tamari was angry and made another shadow balls attack.

Kei tried to maneuver, while using heavy rocks as one-time-purposed shield.

"Hey! Mafuyu! If you're so smart why won't YOU do something?"

"Perhaps I can.." he thought for a second.

Kei then felt strange feeling over all his body.

"I'm giving you some of my spirit power for one shot, use it wisely" said mafuyu.

The Malice Miku was sick of all those shootings already, and went on wide open attack.

Kei used his chance and got a nice fatal frame. But there was no chance for a double shot.

Something strange happened. For a second, Miku's face went back to normal.

"Miku! Hang on!" they all screamed, but her eyes went blank again.

"Mafuyu! Lets try this again!"

"All right!"

Meanwhile, Rei woke up, and saw what is happening. she also noticed that the repeated attacks don't help very much. Each time ,miku's coming back only for one second.

"Here you go.." a sweet voice said.

Rei looked up and saw one of Tamari's memory ghost putting a zero type film in the camera, and after that she poured some sacred water on her.

"Thank you. I think I know what to do."

"You do know" said the ghost.

"If Mafuyu has that much influence on Miku.. that should work.

Rei got up slowly, and looked in the camera. There was only one shot in it.

Luckily, Tamari was busy with Kei, so she ran to her bag and got one of her professional camera equipment.

"Mafuyu! Say cheese!" Rei shouted.

Mafuyu looked at her and she took a picture of him.

"OUCH! That hurt you know!" Mafuyu got a little dizzy after that.

"What the heck are you doing!" Kirie and Kei didn't understand the meaning of this.

"EnOugh of tHat.!" Tamari got sick from coming and out from Miku in zigzags, "tHis bOdy sHall be mIne alONe!"

Malice-Miku was about to stab her own heart, but Rei acted in time.

Without any more film, she used the same one twice.

FLASH

One second of silence filled the air.

Then, Malice-Miku's crimson rope suddenly got loose, and the miasma kimono fell, swallowed back in the ground.

"wHat did yoU do?"

"This is my photomontage lens, I use this to bring two pictures together. You see? Miku's and Mafuyu's souls are connected, and together they are one bigger whole you can't contain."

"dAmn yoU!" she screamed, and without choice, left her host body.

Miku, then, fell on her knees, shaking from pain, "I feel so confused"..

"Miku! I'm so happy!" Rei hugged her.

"OUCH! My bruises!"

"Oh sorry.."

"Don't worry," said the Rabbi, "she just needs to eat a lot of herbal medicines and rest. She'll be fine."

"I didn't need a doctor to tell me that!" pointed Kei, and got a matzo ball hit his face.

"Here you go.." another Tamari-memo ghost appeared and gave Miku few herbal medicines.

"They sure are useful.. Can I buy one?" thought Kei.

"Mafuyu! We better hurry! Before she comes back!" said Miku.

"You're right. Are you ready Rabbi Na'hman?"

"Yes. Please gather under the canopy."

"But we don't have a canopy"

"That is a problem.."

"I know!" Kei made 4 poles out of stones, and put some jute on top of them.

"Something came out of you being a BLOCK head" the Rabbi commented.

"Just get on with it……….."

"Its strange, why didn't she show up yet?" worried Miku.

"She's probably waiting for the right moment. She's preparing something.." Kei had a strong feeling about that.

While everybody prepared for the wedding, the sky above went dark and stormy, and scary-like-hell voices filled the air.

"Rei ,whatever happens now, you're the only one that can defend us," explained Rabbi Na'hman, "Miku and Kei must stand in their places in the ceremony. Or else its not sure it will work. So take this."

He gave her a necklace, made from shiny pearls, and some films.

"This will keep the barrier around the canopy unharmed, you must guard it at all cost."

"I understand.. hurry.."

Rain started pouring on the canopy, and the wedding began. Not exactly your ideal way to get married, huh?

Rei was already soaking wet, but that was the least of her worries..

A Creepy voice was whispering into her ears: "LeTs cUt tHe tAlkIng.."

Rei turned her head, and saw Tamari's horrible face expression, who made her automatically step back.. Tamari looked more like a young woman than the little naïve memories she had.

She had the most horrible expression you can imagine on her face, and through her ghostly skin you could see black veins of the malice, full with streams of black glow, containing hundreds of thousands of miserable souls.

In her palm she held a sacred knife, which with a swift move she cut down her left hand.

Rei gasped in horror.

From the exposed veins an evil energy was flowing freely..

Rei's hardest battle ever was about to begin.

Miku and Kei couldn't look back, but they heard the sounds.

"Rei.. be strong.." They prayed with all their heart.

Meanwhile, Mio was trying not to get too excited about her first date.

"He's just a boy.. just a boy.." she told Herself while she walked to his house.

Ding- Dong

"Hello" she greeted him when he opened the door. He looked very tired, and wore his pajamas.

"This is how you're dressing for a date!" Mio was shocked.

"a date………?" Itsuki looked in his watch, "ITS 2:30 AM!"

"B-But.. you said "do you want to go out tomorrow?" and tomorrow is now." She almost cried.

"I see. I guess a little night walk won't do any harm. Wait for me to change a sec, will ya?"

He closed the door, thinking if it was a good idea or not to flow with this crazy girl.

After two minutes, Mio thought that perhaps he's quitting on her.

"I should have known! Ruri tried to tell me but I just didn't listen!" she cried aloud.

"Isn't Ruri Rei's cat?" asked Itsuki as he opened the door.

"Umm yes.. animals has body language you know.." she blushed.

"Aren't you the interesting type? Well, Did Rei showed you around?"

"Nope."

"Too bad. There is a lovely park nearby. I think its prettier at day, but night has its own charm. Do you want to see it?"

"Yup" she said and walked after him.

It was really quiet outside.. Itsuki wasn't bothered by that, but Mio felt really nervous.

"Look over there, that's the biggest house around. The owner of "Tokyo candyland" lives here. Do you know them?"

"AH.. you mean THOSE $$# grouse THAT SELL THAT &$ that makes me wanna PUKE!"

"Umm. I wouldn't go that far(or psycho) about it but yes, that's them all right."

"I'm sorry, I think I over reacted."

"No offence, but it seems that you get angry a lot. You still haven't told me why."

"Its something, that has to do with the past.." Mio wasn't sure she can talk about this.

"Wait, lets sit down first."

They arrived at a nice park, with many trees around it.

Itsuki sat down on a swing, and signed Mio to sit on the one next to him.

"Aren't we a little old for this?"

"I don't think so.. I just like to sit here like that, when I have personal conversations with someone."

"Personal conversations!"

"Yes, I wanted to talk with you about some stuff.. I hope you won't get mad at me.."

He was swinging lightly while he was talking.

"After Rei left you here, I've heard strange stories about you. That got me interested, so I did some research on your name. I've read about the incidence in the forest. Before that you were quite charismatic young girl, but since your sister's disappearance.."

Mio was shaken by just mentioning all that.

"The police figured that you don't know anything of what happened there. You stopped talking after mentioning she went deep into the woods, so they thought you lost her at that point. But my intuition never failed me before, and I feel you do know something."

Mio was surprised.

"I won't tell anybody, I just need to know.." he promised.

"Why is that?"

He didn't know how to answer.

"Have you researches about the place she was lost in?.." she asked suspiciously.

" Yes. I see what you're getting at. I've heard all there is about the lost village."

"Don't be so sure. When I've been there, I found some horrible documents there."

"Like this one?" he took a crimson notebook from his pocket. It was Chitose's..

"How..?"

"I've been there, too.."

"You did!"

"It was 4 years ago. I was there on camping with my family. And all the night long I heard a little girl calling my name. The night after, I walked after that voice, and got into the village.

Chitose thought I'm her big brother, and tried forcing me to stay with her. I tried to explain her why I can't stay, but she was just sure I was playing a game with her.

I had to go. The Camera Obscura helped me to fight my way through, 'till I found a crack in the passage. I've heard her voice behind me. She thought I was leaving her again to be with someone called Yae, The one who should have been the remaining. I thought it all was a dream, for a long time."

"I wish my visit there was.." Mio almost cried remembering Mayu.

"When you came here, I've learned the truth. And since you have a twin, I can only guess that you are connected to the Crimson sacrifice."

"Stop talking about it. There's nothing to it" she got up from the swing,with tearing eyes "I wanna go home now."

"Ok. I'm sorry, I just needed to know."

He walked her back home.

"Before I say good-bye, I just want you to know something."

"What?"

"That.. Its not your fault."

"huh?"

"what happened in the village, is not your fault."

Mio didn't answer, she stood still and tried hard not to explode.

Suddenly, she felt his arms around her. She couldn't hold the crying any longer.

They were standing there, for almost an hour, hugging each other.

"Can we stay like this a little longer?" she asked after she calmed down.

"Yes..(I hope my jacket will be dry by then)."


	6. Final Chapter

**Final chapter: The Hell's Downpour**

Never had Rei felt her heart beating so fast.

The nightmarish vision that Tamari gave her was overwhelming.

Through the slashed black veins, something horrible came out, and instead of flowing down, it flowed up and circled above Rei.

She got her Camera ready, but the rain made the picture a little blur.

Something came out of the black glow. She couldn't see it well but she still got the shutter chance in time. But it was too strange, almost every second there was a shutter chance.

Suddenly, she could hear something behind her.

She moved quickly and shot it.

"I know I'll regret it.." she thought, and removed the camera from her eyes for a sec.

Scary twisted ghost were lurking all around her. She couldn't see anything through them, since there were thousands of them.

Lucky for her, they were all pretty slow, but it will be just a matter of time until she runs out of film.

Then. The ghost came from the under the ground too.

They grabbed her and it took her a little time to shot them.

After that, ten's of ghost were close tight to her.

Rei took her chances again and used her flash effect like crazy, while she walked through the walls of the ghosts.

When she made it out, she saw tamari giving the knife to one of the ghosts, in order to cut her second hand. But Rei used the Fatal Frame in time., and covered the veins with some temporary barrier.

Tamari Gave her yet another empty look.

Only the thunder broke the silence.

Rei preferred her when she talked to much…

Then, the sacred knife was floating in the air.

Rei tried to find some sort of shield, in case she'll try to stab her.

But that wasn't the case.. Tamari spread her arms, stretched her chest and let the knife tear her black heart.

"NoW yoU sHall sEE.. whAt trUe hoRRor is.." Tamari whispered, and then disappeared. The Malice was fully unleashed.

Inside the canopy barrier, The rabbi was half way through.

Miku and Kei didn't understand most of the blessing, and even though they were excited about being the firsts to see a ghost-Jewish-wedding, right now Rei was their biggest concern.

"Miku, we must be more focused; this is the only chance, for Rei too."

"You're right. Lets try harder."

"Please make this end soon" Rei prayed when she saw the greasy heart of the malice set free, and all the veins connected to it tying into a knot.

When it approached her slowly, she became suddenly deaf.

There was no sound of the rain drops, spooky voices, prayers, or even her own panting. Not even a silence. Pure nothing.

Rei felt her mind getting clear all of a sudden,

She looked at the view, and somehow noticed every little thing, like the texture of the crushed rocks, the glitter of each drop of rain, and the particles of dust in the air.

In between, there was something unclear.

In front of her eyes there was a floating tender whirlpool, that draw some invisible life force from this world. She tried to repel it with a shot, but when she just pointed the camera obscura to that thing, it broke and shattered into small pieces.

Rei felt helplessness filing every hole in her mind.

With each millimeter the whirl got closer, she could feel more and more pain that belonged to the tormented souls she met earlier.

She could feel the pain of people who were killed and murdered by their loved ones, people who did terrible unspeakable thing during their lifetime, and their miserable victims.

She had her own pain already, from the accident with Yuu.

It was as if they all said "come join us".

"No.. I must live on" she told herself.

But all that pain got to her, making it appear as if there's nothing but death in this world.

"Yuu? Are you suffering there too?" she asked in silence

Then she could see him, deep through the whirlpool, where he signed her not to come.

She didn't know what to do, all her senses got blurry, and she thought maybe going inside the thing will stop it all..

".. And now, for the rings exchanging." Announced the Rabbi.

Kirie and Mafuyu got their rings ready.

"Mafuyu Hinasaki, Will you take Kirie Himuro to be your humble wife, and take care of her in sick and poor and in times of happiness, until death.. umm.. I mean.. forever?"

"I do.."

Rei couldn't see anything anymore either, after looking into the malice eyes. She only felt pain, and wanted to stop it.

Just before she walked in, she felt a familiar presence. "Yuu.." she said.

She could talk to him, and hear him as well.

"Rei, you must not give up.."

"I've tried Yuu.. Trying is just not enough!"

"That's right.. But you have to try anyway.."

"what do you mean?"

"What matters in your life is not what you achieved; it is the way you picked.

When we were together.. It wasn't the roses and the kisses I cherish the most ; it was the bond of love we had."

She felt his cold touch on her cheek.

"Keep trying, and perhaps, when you'll believe in yourself enough, everything will work fine.."

"But Yuu.. a part of me is always seeking you."

"Rei, didn't you understand it on our last meeting?" he said, "I'm always here.." she felt him touching her heart.

"..I now pronounce you, dead husband and wife! Break the glass and then You may kiss the bride!"

"All right!" he smiled and almost broke the holy mirror.

"MAFUYU!"

"Ah oops.. sorry.."

"Is this bottle of holy water will do?" asked Kei.

"It will" agreed the Rabbi, and so Mafuyu broke it, and gave Kirie a big kiss.

"This stuff still gives me the creeps" said Miku.

"Take care, Rei.." Yuu was pulled back into the whirl.

"You too.." cried Rei, and suddenly felt her consciousness to the outside world coming back, with all the sights and sounds.

She felt the ground moving, and saw the strange whirlpool sucked back into the gate.

The barrier around the canopy was lifted, and everybody could see each other.

"Rei!"

"Miku!" the two friends were so glad they made it.

"Look!" Kei pointed to the sky.

The black clouds disappeared, and instead of seeing the blue morning skies, there was a white glow all around.

(If there was a theme song I think it should've start here)

Then everybody felt something on their head. It was a white glittering rain.

"I feels.. so warm.. " said Miku.

Kei opened his mouth to taste it, "its sweet.."

The white rain got stronger, and started pouring on the gate.

"The hell's downpour.." a little voice whispered, ".. thank you."

"Tamari!" Kirie jumped, ad saw her loyal servant and friend standing in front of the gate, which was almost closed completely.

"I'm sorry that things turned out that way. You were right Rei. I'll go now to where I belong." She turned to the gate.

The gang looked at her, feeling sorry for her.

"I'm happy for you, Kirie." She said, and tried to get in, but right then the door was firmly shut.

The White rain covered the middle of the gate, and made it be locked forever.

"Why won't you come with us then?" Mafuyu stretched out his hand to her.

"Yes, please." Asked Kirie.

"Where will you go?" asked Miku.

"I don't know where it is.. But I think it's a good place. Now that the gate is safe, we're no longer bound to this world."

Little Tamari pulled Kirie's dress a little, "Let's go."

Kirie nodded, and then the three started glowing with dazzling light.

They exchanged last words of farewell, and then disappeared, along with the hell's downpour, and the white skies.

Mio also felt sort of relief.

She and Itsuki talked all night long about the lost village, about life and about themselves.

Until they've fallen asleep together without even noticing.

Loud noises woke her up. They came from downstairs.

"Itsuki.. Itsuki.." she tried to wake him up.. but he was in a deep sleep.

"WAKE UP!" she screamed and he got right up. "There's something downstairs. Lets check it out.." they both went down, and to their surprise, Rei and Miku were back.

"Thank goodness!" thought Ruri and jumped happily on Rei.

"Look, he became friendly like a dog" Miku was surprised, "How did you do that Mio?"

"Umm.. I haven't done anything.. how was your trip?"

"It was very interesting..." they answered. They didn't have any word that actually fits.

"and Itsuki, what are you doing here?" Rei got suspicious.

"I.. just came to visit"

"Don't worry; it's not what you might think." Mio blushed.

"Well, I believe you. But I'm not sure Kei will."

"Where is he?"

"He went to the grocery shop; he got really hungry after a day without food."

The door bell just rang.

"I'll get it!" Miku reached the door.

Kei came in with 10 bags full of junk-food.

"Good! Now lets eat!" he started putting everything on the table.

"Hi uncle" said Mio.

"Hello Mio! How are you?" he asked without even looking at her, he was totally obsessed with the food.

They took the opportunity, and Mio led Itsuki outside.

"Before we eat, I want to check on the rooms.." Rei had a feeling that something's wrong.

"Ok But hurry!" Kei was already holding a giant triple burger in his hands.

Rei's and Miku's room were ok.

Now she had to check Yuu's..

"Do you want me to do it?" offered Miku.

"Thanks Miku, but its ok now."

She opened the door, and then she clinged to the wall screaming, so she won't get in the way of the hoard of the animals that ran through it.

"Huh?" Kei was surprised from the screams and the barking.

He's shock turned to anger when all the food was eaten by them. "Mio! What is this?"

"Um.. sorry?"

"Why you.." his expression changed, " hey, you didn't curse me yet."

"Really? I didn't notice.." Mio wasn't aware yet to the little change in her, but Kei did. And then he totally forgot about being hungry.

"Oh Rei, Here's the Yamada's puppy, he's so cute!" Miku picked him up.

"I hope they'll forgive me one day.."

**EPILOUGE**

And so.. Our Japanese Scooby-gang went back to their paths of life, with each one carrying the treasured moments of acting together..

Rei became the editor of a well-known photography magazine, where she could finally express her creativity freely. She even dedicated a full issue to pictures of her and Yuu.

Miku was still helping Rei, But she also opened a business of her own. Her experiences inspired her to open a new ghost-candy shop, with candy's and cakes in shapes of Kirie, Blinded, and even a piñata of a kusabi.("Yumm" said Mio).

Kei moved to Rei's neighborhood, 'cause he realized Mio's friendship with Itsuki helped her healing her wounds.

He stopped researching only Japanese Folklore, and started to publish new articles about phenomena's over the world. His work won for him even the "most bored person ever" award.

Mio attended school Again, where Itsuki studied too.

It took her sometime, but she made new friends and even smiled here and then.

And Ruri-chan was enjoying his carefree life-style.

Every time Mio comes to visit, he's hiding in the closet.

-FIN-


End file.
